ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Denkou Choujin Gridman
Denkou Choujin Gridman (電光超人グリッドマン''Denkō Chōjin Guriddoman''?), translated into English as Lightning Superman Gridman, is a Japanese tokusatsu series byTsuburaya Productions. The show ran from 1993 to 1994. It was the inspiration and source material for DiC Entertainment's Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. This would be Tsuburaya's last non-Ultra superhero production before Bio Planet WoO. Shot on live video, Gridman was the first series by Tsuburaya Productions to utilize D-2 digital video for its special effects scenes, allowing for smoother slow-motion photography. Tsuburaya, having switched to digital techniques since then, would continue to use D-2 for all future productions. Story Three computer-savvy kids, Naoto, Yuka and Ippei create their own videogame super-hero, but then discover it possessed by an inter-dimensional police officer, Gridman. Pursuing an evil program called Kahn Digifer, he merges with Naoto and fights Kahn Digifer's digitized monsters (created by social misfit Takeshi) in order to prevent the computerized demon from wreaking havoc on the Human World. Arsenal *'Axepter' (アクセプター''Akuseputā''?): The transform item given to Naoto from Gridman. By shouting Access Flash! Naoto is able to enter the Computer World and merge with Gridman to fight. Capabilities At giant size, Gridman's specifications are (the Computer World equivalents of): 70 meters in height, 60,000 metric tons in weight, and a flight speed of Mach 25. Gridman's powers include the Spark Beam (スパークビーム Supāku Bīmu?) (fired from the left wrist), the Grid Beam (グリッドビーム Guriddo Bīmu?) (fired from the back of the left arm), the Grid Hyper Beam (グリッドハイパービーム Guriddo Haipā Bīmu?)(fired from both hands), the Grid Light Saber (グリッドライトセイバー''Guriddo Raito Seibā''?) (generated by the left hand, wielded by the right), the Neo Superconductivity Kick (ネオ超電導キック''Neo Chōdendō Kikku''?), and the chest-projected Fixer Beam (フィクサービーム Fikusā Bīmu?) (which repairs damaged computer systems). Gridman's Helper Programs manifest as weapons and mecha, all designed by Ippei. Either Ippei or Yuka operate the mechines via videogame control pad. His most prominent Helper Programs are: *The Plasma Blade (プラズマブレード''Purazuma Burēdo''?) and Barrier Shield (バリアーシールド''Bariā Shīrudo''?), which combine to form the Thunder Axe (サンダーアックス''Sandā Akkusu''?), which in turn transforms into the Lightning Thunderbolt Sword Gridman Sword (電光雷撃剣グリッドマンソード''Denkō Raigeki Ken Guriddoman Sōdo''?). The Gridman Sword's final attack is the Lightning Thunderbolt (ライトニング・サンダーボルト''Raitoningu Sandāboruto''?). *The Thunder Jet (サンダージェット''Sandā Jetto''?) (a Mach-5 aircraft armed with Thunder Missiles). *'Twin Driller' (ツインドリラー''Tsuin Dorirā''?) (a drill tank armed with Twin Lasers) *'God Tank' (ゴッドタンク''Goddo Tanku''?) (an armored, tracked vehicle armed with God Cannon). *Can combine to form the humanoid robot Combination Electric God GodZenon (合体電神ゴッドゼノン''Gattai Denjin Goddo Zenon''?). (Height: 80m, Weight: 100 kilotons.) *GodZenon's punch is called the GodBreaker (ゴッドブレイカー''Goddo Bureikā''?) *Its kick is called the GodKick (ゴッドキック''Goddo Kikku''?). *Its final attack is the GodPunch (ゴッドパンチ''Goddo Panchi''?)," in which GodZenon fires its fists off like missiles at its opponent. *The Thunder Jet, Twin Driller and God Tank can also become a suit of mechanized armor for Gridman, forming Combination Super God Thunder Gridman (合体超神サンダーグリッドマン''Gattai Chōjin Sandā Guriddoman''?). (Height: 88m, Weight: 160 kilotons.) Thunder Gridman's attacks include *'Thunder Grid Punch' (サンダーグリッドパンチ''Sandā Guriddo Panchi''?) *'Thunder Grid Kick' (サンダーグリッドキック''Sandā Guriddo Kikku''?), *'Thunder Grid Fire' (サンダーグリッドファイヤー''Sandā Guriddo Faiyā''?) *'Thunder Grid Beam' (サンダーグリッドビーム Sandā Guriddo Bīmu?), fired from the right hand. *'Drill Break' (ドリルブレイク''Doriru Bureiku''?) (in which the Twin Driller's boretips are fired from the shoulders and home in on the target like missiles) *the familiar chest-fired Fixer Beam. *The DinaFigher (ダイナファイター''Daina Faitā''?) and the KingJet (キングジェット''Kingu Jetto''?). The DinaFighter is a Mach-36 aircraft (armed with DinaMissiles and the DinaLaser) which can transform into the massive Dragonic Cannon (ドラゴニックキャノン''Doragonikku Kyanon''?), a shoulder-fired weapon wielded by Gridman. *The KingJet is a Mach-18 aircraft (armed with KingMissiles and the KingLaser) to which the DinaFigher can dock, forming the Dragon Fortress (ドラゴンフォートレス''Doragon Fōtoresu''?); this 106.4m-long, 240-kiloton, Mach-43 aircraft is armed with Fortress Missiles. *It can transform into the Super Dragon Combination DinaDragon (超竜合体ダイナドラゴン''Chōryū Gattai Daina Doragon''?). This bipedal dinosaur-like robot is 85m tall and fights with its burning Dragon Roar (ドラゴンロアー''Doragon Roā''?) breath attack. *In addition, the KingJet can become another mechanized suit of armor for Gridman, forming Combination Dragon Emperor King Gridman (合体竜帝キンググリッドマン''Gattai Ryūtei Kingu Guriddoman''?). (Height: 93 meters, Weight: 200.4 kilotons.) King Gridman's attacks include: *'King Grid Punch' (キンググリッドパンチ''Kingu Guriddo Panchi''?). *'King Grid Kick' (キンググリッドキック''Kingu Guriddo Kikku''?). *'King Grid Fire' (キンググリッドファイヤー''Kingu Guriddo Faiyā''?). *'King Grid Launcher' (キンググリッドランチャー''Kingu Guriddo Ranchā''?) (fired from the forearms). *'King Grid Beam' (キンググリッドビーム Kingu Guriddo Bīmu?) (fired from the right hand). *The chest-fired Fixer Beam. Characters *'Naoto Sho' (翔 直人''Shō Naoto''?): The main protagonist of the series. A kind-hearted boy who loves computers. After the attacks by Kahn Digifer began to occur, he was contacted by Gridman and sent the changing brace known as the "Accessor". By pressing a blue button on the Accessor and shouting "ACCESS FLASH!", Naoto is sent into the 'Hyper World' and merges with Gridman to fight in the Computer World against the monsters sent by Takeshi and Kahn Digifer. *'Yuka Inoue' (井上 ゆか''Inoue Yuka''?): A young girl that is one of Naoto's best friends. She helps maintain the "Junk" Computer she and the gang made together. Yuka provides the team spirit and constantly encourages her friends to do their best. *'Ippei Baba' (馬場 一平''Baba Ippei''?): Naoto's other friend. Cheerful, he also helps monitor the computer when Naoto/Gridman fights. Ippei is also a talented artist. When Junk was first brought online, he used the painting program to design a superhero that would eventually become Gridman's body. He later used his skills, and hunger, to create the Barrier Shield. *'Gridman' (グリッドマン''Guriddoman''?): A 'policeman' of the Hyper World, a parallel world to the "Computer World" a world within all computers. While tracking down Kahn Digifer he encountered Naoto and, seeing that Naoto had a good heart, chose him to merge with whenever battle must be done within the Computer world. To fight the larger and more powerful monsters, Gridman receives the upgrade program P-L6806OX to grow gigantic and battle against his foes. However, this massive power-up last only for a few minutes as it could overload Junk's system. When the power up begins to fade, a blue light on Gridman's head begins to blink as a warning. Naoto, Yuuka, and Ippei chat with Gridman over their computer by typing messages to him. *'Junk' (ジャンク''Janku''?): Computer built from used computers and other junk. *'Takeshi Todo' (藤堂 武史''Todō Takeshi''?): A lonely, rich classmate of Naoto and his friends. Alone and having no friends himself, Todo enjoys making monsters on a PC Game known as "The Castle of Torture". He was put under Kahn Digifer's control to make monsters, which Kahn Digifer then brings to "life" in the computer world. Takeshi's motivation for making a monster varies each episode. He makes their as a means of getting revenge on a mistfortune, petty grudges, or punishing humanity. Takeshi also develops an unhealthy crush on Yuka, having some of his creations targeted her specifically. He was eventually freed from his control and helps Naoto and his friends find a way to defeat Kahn Digifer. He was to become Gridman Sigma (グリッドマンシグマ''Guriddoman Shiguma''?) in a sequel. *'Dark Lord Kahn Digifer' (魔王カーンデジファー''Maō Kān Dejifā''?): The main villain. A Legendary 'Devil' of the Computer World that wishes to wreak havoc on the Human World. Putting Takeshi Todo under his control, Khan Digifer uses him to create monsters which he brings to life in order for them to attack the Computer World. He later upgraded himself into Gigantic Kahn Digifer (巨大カーンデジファー''Kyodai Kān Dejifā''?) for his final battle with Gridman, destroying Gridman's Helper Vehicles and overwhelming him. Kahn Digifer was ultimately destroyed by the Grid Hyper Beam. Side Characters *'Daichi Sho' (翔 大地''Shō Daichi''?): Naoto's younger brother. *'Kana Baba' (馬場 カナ''Baba Kana''?): Ippei's younger sister. *'Soichiro Sho' (翔 宗一郎''Shō Sōichirō''?): Naoto's father. *'Michiko Sho' (翔 道子''Shō Michiko''?): Naoto's mother. *'Hideyo Inoue' (井上 英世''Inoue Hideyo''?): Yuka's father. *'Yoshie Inoue' (井上 良枝''Inoue Yoshie''?): Yuka's mother. *'Yoshihito Inoue' (井上 良仁''Inoue Yoshihito''?): Yuka's elder brother. *'Hiroshi Baba' (馬場 寛司''Baba Hiroshi''?): Ippei's father. *'Ayako Baba' (馬場 彩子''Baba Ayako''?): Ippei's mother. *'Police Officer Koganemura' (小金村巡査''Koganemura Junsa''?): The police officer of the town in which Naoto lives. *'Police Officer Amagasaki' (尼崎巡査''Amagasaki Junsa''?): The police officer who appeared instead of Koganemura. Kaijuu Most are virus monsters created by Takeshi and brought to life by DigiKhanjar to go his bidding *'Crystal Kaijuu Gilarus' (結晶怪獣ギラルス''Kesshōkaijuu Girarusu''?, 1): Takeshi’s first dinosaur-like monster, with a diamond-covered back. It was sent into the hospital's computer system as Daichi was undergoing surgery at that time. Gilarus created havoc in the operating room which prevented the surgeons from treating him. Naoto and the gang took it upon themselves to stop the mayhem. However, normal antivirus methods were useless against the monster; but with the sudden appearance Gridman, Naoto merged and quickly defeated the monster with the Grid Beam. Gilarus' data was later upgraded into Mecha Gilarus (メカギラルス''Meka Girarusu''?, 14), redesigned with body armor and steel claws. Mecha Gilarus was used to tamper with time all around the world and the internal clocks of every human; Yuka and Naoto were in the basement at the time and therefore were unaffected. The upgraded monster was destroyed by Thunder Gridman's Thunder Grid Beam. *'Bamora' (弾力怪獣バモラ''Danrakaijuu Bamora''?, 2): An orange dinosaur-like monster with six long spike-like appendages created to track down the owner of the Axepter. Entering an information center's mainframe, Bamora rampages while sealing Gridman off before using its powers to create a satellite tower that could tear a hole into reality. But once breaking through the barrier, Gridman drags Bamora back into the Computer World. Ripping topmost spikes off, Gridman uses his Gird Beam to delete Bamora before restoring the system and closing the dimensional hole. Bamora's data was later upgraded into Mecha Bamora (メカバモラ''Meka Bamora''?, 16) with armor and a mace on both its left hand and tail. Takeshi had a bad experience with the police one night, to get even, Mecha Bamora disabled police communications and jail cells. The police managed to recapture all but one of the escaped criminals. The loose convict took refuge in the gang's basement and held Ippei hostage with a gun. Naoto got the jump on the armed man, but the man fled after a brief struggle. Mecha Bamora was not as easy to fight like last time; it used it mace fist to block all of Gridman's laser blasts and its mace tail pummel the weakened hero. God Tank's rapid fire on Mecha Bamora's back gave Gridman the chance to form Thunder Gridman and perform the Thunder Grid Beam. With communication restored, Ippei and the police recaptured the runaway criminal. *'Volcano Kaijuu Volcadon' (火山怪獣ボルカドン''Kazankaijuu Borukadon''?, 3): A turtle-like qudrapedic virus with two volcano holes built into its shell, from which he could erupt powerful fireballs, able to stand on his hind legs. Volcadon was created to give Tadeshi's mother good reason to see him by having Volcadon enter the telephone network's main computer to disrupt cell phones frequencies. At that time, as Volcadon begins its attack, Kanna and Daichi accidentally locked themselves inside an abandoned delivery truck during a game of hide and seek. As <> manages to save his sister and Daichi as Gridman uses his Grid Beam to destroy Volcadon. *'Stealth Kaijuu Stealgan' (透明怪獣ステルガン''Toumekaijuu Suterugan''?, 4) - A blue Pterodactyl-like virus with the ability to fly. Takeshi created Stealgan and had Kahn Digifer send it into Soichiro's boss's computerized automobile. While on their way for a game of golf, Stealgan took over the car's computer systems, sending Soichiro and the boss on a deadly ride. Naoto and Gridman uploaded themselves into the car to battle Stealgan. However, Stealgan had the power to make itself invisible, allowing it to attack Gridman with fireballs from any direction including above. Yuka quickly gave Gridman a paint program that would disable Stealgan's cloaking. With his power running out, Gridman blasted Stealgan's wings off and finally destroyed it with the Grid Beam. Stealgan's data was upgraded into'Mecha Stealgan' (メカステルガン''Meka Suterugan''?, 20); Takeshi entered a CG art contest, but was angered by the judge's commentary. Mecha Stealgan went into the judge's CG art company and stole the color from all the artwork and then began to steal the color from the city. Ippei had finished the King Jet, which was sent to aide Gridman along with Dina Fighter. By combining the laser attacks of both vehicles, Mecha Stealgan's invisibility was disabled was destroyed by Gridman's Grid Beam. *'Bagira' (裂刀怪獣バギラ''Kaijuu Bagira''?, 5-6) - An aardvark/dinosaur monster with a long-horned nose and blades on each of its arms. In the beginning of the episode, Takeshi was humiliated when a deliverman with fruit crashed into him. As revenge, Takeshi created Bagira to shutdown and lockup all the food plants in the city. The sudden food shortage was causing mayhem among housewives and Ippei's hunger was getting troublesome. Unlike previous monsters, Bagira had a major advantage with its blades and was able to deflect Gridman's fireballs and even the Grid Beam! Ippei quickly constructed the Barrier Shield to even the battle; the Barrier Shield's shape and design was inspired by a special hotdog Ippei had been craving. Using his new sword, Gridman severed Bagira's arms, but Takeshi withdrew Bagira from battle. Bagira was given new arms and was sent into an electronic keyboard in a music shop, but was quickly destroyed by Anoshiras's beam. Bagira's data was later upgraded into Mecha Bagira (メカバギラ''Meka Bagira''?, 18) that Takeshi used to reanimate an ancient cadaver that was discovered by a research facility. The corpse went on a rampage throughout the facility and went after Yuka, Daichi, and Kanna, who were visiting at the time. Mecha Bagira's new arsenal included a boomerang on its tail and a robotic eye that allowed Mecha Bagira to target and aim its weapon with accuracy. To win the battle, Gridman used the flamethrower attack from Ippei's new Dragonic Cannon followed by the Grid Beam. *'Soundwave Kaijuu Anoshiras' (音波怪獣アノシラス''Onhakaijuu Anoshirasu''?, 6) - A hunchbacked creature with two long bull-horns that was dwelling inside a keyboard. After destroying Bagira, Takeshi attached a keyboard to his computer and used music to brainwash Anoshiras. With Anoshiras under Kahn Digifer's power, ear-piercing sound waves were emitting from the keyboard and slowly spreading throughout the city. Gridman was ready to destroy Anoshiras with the Barrier Shield, but a female humanoid living in the computer world pleaded Gridman to cease. She attempted to free Anoshiras by playing a melody, but Takeshi's music was too strong. Yuka attached a her own keyboard to Junk and played a melody powerful to break the spell, restoring Anoshiras. *'Firey-Flame Kaijuu Flamelar' (火炎怪獣フレムラー''Kaenhonokaijuu Furemurā''?, 7-8, 19) - A dinosaur-like fire virus. Flamelar was sent into Yuka's microwave to overheat its generator, turning it into a timebomb. With only three minutes left on the microwave's timer, Gridman made haste to stop Flamelar before Yuka can be killed in the explosion. Using the Plasma Sword, Gridman severed Flamelar's tail and head, but Khan Digifer recalled the monster before it could be destroyed. With the Fixer Beam, Gridman cooled the microwave's generator. Flamerlar returned and this time was sent into Yuka's air conditioner, heating her home at an unbearable temperature. The monster teamed up with Blizzalar to battle Girdman. But it was by turning the two monsters against with each other that Girdman defeated them with his Girdman Sword. Flamelar was recreated once more, but this time Takeshi placed it in a salon blowdryer to get even with a female police officer who caught him peeking at another female officer's miniskirted buttocks. Kahn Digifer was extremely displeased by Takeshi's petty use of the monster and ordered the boy to upgrade it into Mecha Flamelar (メカフレムラー''Meka Furemurā''?, 19). Mecha Flamelar's fire breath was stronger and its armor could emit jets of hot steam. Instead of bad hair days, Mecha Flamelar was overheating the salon's equipment that would eventually kill the customers. Ippei modified the Dragonic Cannon into the DinaFighter and blasted missiles at Mecha Flamelar's mouth, destroying its flame power. The monster was destroyed by Gridman's Grid Beam. *'Cold-Frost Kaijuu Blizzalar' (冷凍怪獣ブリザラー''Reikōrukaijuu Burizarā''?, 8) - A dinosaur-like ice virus with ice breath and able to shoot ice missile from its fingers. Blizzalar first went into Ippei's air conditioner, creating a subzero temperature; after freezing Ippei's house, it went to do the same with Naoto's. During the battle, by Khan Digifer's orders, Flamelar joined its icy counterpart. Blizzalar was then destroyed by Gridman's Gridman Sword. *'Ninja Kaijuu Shinobilar' (忍者怪獣シノビラー''Ninjakaijuu Shinobirā''?, 9, 15) - A ninja virus with ability to speak; in his first appearance, Shinobilar can shoot sparks, carry two katanas, and create multiple illusion clones of himself. His mission was to brainwash the students and faculty at Takeshi's cram school. Some of the students were classmates with Naoto and the gang, when Ippei and Yuka noticed their aggressive behavior, they went to the cram school only to chased away by the enslaved students. Shinobilar had Gridman at his mercy with his clone technique; but Gridman was able to claim victory by hurling the Thunder Axe the real Shinobilar. Shinobilar's data was reformed and was given a kusarigama. This time, Takeshi was playing a virtual shooting game, but was taking too long that the arcade staff forced him off. Angered, Takeshi used Shinobilar to infect the game. The headset took over the player's mind and turned the virtual gun into a real lasergun. Yuka was the unfortunate player; under Shinobilar's control, she went around town shooting everything in sight. The battle seem too easy for Gridman at first, but Shinobilar revealed his ability to make himself incorporeal; all Gridman's attacks passed right through the ninja. After Twin Drill broke Shinobilar's weapon, Thunder Gridman was formed and performed the Thunder Grid Beam. The remaining data was upgraded into Kung Fu Shinobilar (カンフーシノビラー''Kanfū Shinobirā''?, 29), who fell to Gridman's King Grid Beam. *'Terragaia' (地底怪獣テラガイヤー''Teragaiyā''?, 10) - A Hercules beetle-like beast that walked on four legs and sprayed white acidic gas from its mouth. Angered by water pollution, Takeshi had Terragaia go into a city water plant to turn the water supply into hydrochloric acid. With its gas, Terragaia could melt circuit panels and burrow underground in the computer world. While Yuka was analyizing a sample of the tainted water, Gridman alerted the gang about Terragaia. However, Gridman walked into a trap when he entered the plant's computers. His ankles were shackled and was being asphixiated by Terragaia's gas. Luckily, Ippei had finished designing Thunder Jet and Twin Driller; using the new mecha, Twin Driller broke the shackles and Thunder Jet used the Thunder Ring to muzzle Terragaia. Unable to spray its gas, Terragaia was destroyed by Gridman's Grid Beam. *'Steel Kaijuu Metallus' (鋼鉄怪獣メタラス''Kōtetsukaijuu Metarasu''?, 11) - A metal virus with a bladed left arm and a pincer right arm. On its chest was a red jewel that unleashed a barrier when attacked by beam weapons. After being sent into the city's cash registers, Metallus gave anyone with a credit card 100,000 yen. With their newfound wealth, everyone went on major shopping sprees, especially Daichi. However, little did the populace know, they were actually playing Takeshi's "Shopping Game of Terror". Whenever a credit card reached zero yen, the register that scanned it would detonate. In battle, Gridman was severely damaged when Metallus relfected his own beam fire back at him. Using the new God Tank, God Tank's cannons blasted the red jewel on Metallus, disabiling its barrier. Without the protection of the barrier, Metallus was destroyed by Gridman's Grid Beam. And Daichi left his parents with 100,000 yen bills to pay. Metallus' data was upgraded into Neo Metallus (ネオメタラス''Neo Metarasu''?, 22) with a blue jewel on its chest and able fire flashes of light from its mouth to stun Gridman. Neo Metallus took control of a computer operated backhoe at a dinosaur excavation site and caused the machine to run out of control. Drawing inspiration from dinosaurs, Ippei converted the Dragon Fortress in the Dina Dragon to help the losing Gridman. Neo Metallus was destroyed by the Grid Beam just before the backhoe could destroy the dinosaur bones. *'Magnegauss' (磁力怪獣マグネガウス''Magunegausu''?, 12) - An Ankylosaurus-like monster covered with magnetic plates with two tails. From its shoulders were two appendeges that fired flashes of blinding light. A thief called Kaitou Mati was on the loose and he broke into houses by cracking security systems. He robbed the Babas and proceeded to Taksehi's house, but fled after an encounter with Kahn Digifer. Conveniently, a security expert showed up and offered his new revolutionary home security system called Cat Eye Security. Takeshi learned of the break-in and soon discovered that Kaitou Mati and the expert were the same person! To punish the swindler, Takeshi created Magnegauss to infect the Cat Eye System. Anyone with this system installed would become trapped in their homes. Gridman could not defeat the monster alone; Magnegauss used its magnetic powers to deflect many of Gridman's attacks and drain his power as well. Ippei modified the vehicles to combine into God Zenon giving Gridman the chance to use the Grid Beam to destroy Magnesgauss. Takeshi rehashed Magnegauss' data and added a chestplate and camera head and used it to create Eyegangar (アイガンガー''Aigangā''?, 28). Eyeganger was placed in Takeshi's camcorder which he used to kidnap Yuka. Using video editing software, he subjected her to his perverse fantasies. To cover Yuka's disappearance, Takeshi forged a videotape of Yuka bidding farewell to her friends and family. But Naoto and Ippei had their suspicions and quickly analyzed the tape and learned it was a fake. In battle with Eyegangar, the monster had the ability to increase its bodyheat, making it difficult for Gridman to attack. Ippei analyzed Eyegangar and learned its weak point was its camera head and used God Zenon to destroy it. Eyeganger was destroyed by Gridman's Grid Light Saber. *'Generadon' (電気怪獣ジェネレドン''Jeneredon''?, 13) - A spikey monster that can shake and tremble itself wildly, creating tremors within the computer world. Generadon was sent into a local gym, causing the computerized gym equipment to run wild. Takeshi's intended target was a muscled athlete, but instead put Soichiro, Hideyo, and Hiroshi through a deadly workout. In battle, Gridman could not keep his balance due to Generadon's trembling; like recent monsters, Generadon could also syphon Gridman's energy. With Ippei's quick thinking, God Zenon was modified to form Thunder Gridman and destroyed the monster with the Drill Break. Generadon's data was upgraded into Mecha Generadon (メカジェネレドン''Meka Jeneredon''?, 23); it was given power sucking armor but could no longer tremble. Mecha Generadon was put into the city's power plant to cut off the electricity. Prior to the battle, Naoto had injured his arm while testing Ippei's electricity generating bicycle. The injury affected Gridman's performance and Mecha Generadon kept biting and attacking Gridman's injured arm. Meanwhile, Ippei had to keep the basement sustained with power by pedaling his bike while Yuka assisted Gridman with Dina Dragon. Mecha Generadon was destroyed by the Grid Beam. *'Imit Anoshiras' (超音波怪獣ニセアノシラス''Nise Anoshirasu''?, 17) - Takeshi created his own Anoshiras, but in the appearance of its corrupted form. Imit Anoshiras was given the ability to encase Gridman in circuit chips. Starting at his feet, Gridman's speed and mobility were greatly diminished. By the time the chips covered his lower half, all Gridman could do was helplessly swing his sword. Unfortunately, God Zenon did not fair any better as the clone blasted both God Zenon's arms off, forcing the robot to withdraw from the battle. Yuka uploaded a program that freed Gridman from the chips, and Imit Anoshiras was destroyed by Gridman's Grid Beam as the monster was tossed in midair. *'Dazzlba' (幻覚怪獣ダズルバ''Dazuruba''?, 21) - A silver monster with a large shell, jagged fangs, and two long powerful tentacles for arms. The monster could also emit disorienting waves from its mouth. Takeshi had awoken from a nightmare about Gridman; he then saw an advert for a new electronic pillow and implanted Dazzlba into the device so others would suffer from nightmares too. Coincidentally, the gang's families all purchased these pillows and were thrust into a dream world. In the dream world, they were greeted by clowns handling out flyers announcing the execution of Gridman! Meanwhile, the real Gridman was able to awaken the trio from their dream state and combat Dazzlba. With help of Dragon Fortress, Dazzlba was destroyed by Gridman's Grid Beam. *'Plandon' (植物怪獣プランドン''Purandon''?, 24) - A pinkish-colored plant monster with leaf veins patterned throughout its body. Plandon was sent into a greenhouse that was conducting experiments on flowers; the flowers were altered and began spraying deadly pollen that was speading throughout the city. With Dina Dragon holding the monster at bay, Gridman destroyed Plandon with Grid Light Saber, slicing the beast into four pieces. *'Venora' (毒煙怪獣ベノラ''Benora''?, 25-26) - A monster with spikes on its back, porcupine spines on its belly, and four channels at the base of its neck that sprayed white smoke. Angered by air pollution, Takeshi used Venora to take control of a factory to pollute the city with smog. To add insult to injury, the battle was brodacasted in the sky for the world to see. Even with Dina Dragon's help on the battlefield, Gridman was overtaken by Venora's smoke and passed out, ending the episode in a cliffhanger. Venora was destroyed in the following episode by King Gridman's King Grid Beam. *'Boranga' (電波怪獣ボランガ''Boranga''?, 27) - Destroyed by King Gridman's King Grid Beam. *'Jubagon' (魔力超獣ジュバゴン''Jubagon''?, 30) - A monster placed inside a fortune telling machine that altered people's personalities, and even turned Naoto into an insecure coward. Destroyed by Gridman's Neo Superconductivity Kick. *'Itazura Kaijuu Teleboze' (いたずら怪獣テレボーズ''Itazura Kaijuu Terebōzu''?, 31) - Created by someone else instead of Takeshi, Teleboze is nothing more than a peach-colored, timid creature with a childish innocent. When Gridman stops it, the monster apologized for the rampage. However, Takeshi rewrites the Kaijuu's data, resulting with Teleboze becoming a mindless monster and had to deleted by King Gridman's King Grid Beam. *'Gyurunba' (吸引怪獣ギュルンバ''Gyurunba''?, 32) - Destroyed by Thunder Gridman's Thunder Grid Beam. *'Chidogerah' (怨念鬼獣チドゲラー''Chidogerā''?, 33) - A Ceratopsian-headed dinosaur-like virus in skeletal armor. He can breathe fireballs and shoot the arrows that are built into its armor. Destroyed by Thunder Gridman's Thunder Grid Fire. *'Abumaru' (時空魔人亜武丸''Abumaru''?, 34) - Destroyed by King Gridman's King Grid Fire. *'Goromaking' (ツッパリ怪獣ゴロマキング''Goromakingu''?, 35) - Destroyed by Thunder Gridman's Thunder Grid Beam. *'Devil Fazer' (暴君超獣デビルフェイザー''Debiru Feizā''?, 36) - Destroyed by Gridman's Grid Beam. *'Khan Giorgio' (毒蜘蛛超獣カーンジョルジョ''Kān Jorujo''?, 37) - Destroyed by King Gridman's King Grid Fire. *'Skubone' (悪臭怪獣スカボーン''Sukabōn''?, 38) - Destroyed by King Gridman's King Grid Beam. Episodes #New Century Hero Birth! (新世紀ヒーロー誕生! Shinseiki Hīrō!?) #The Secret of Axepter (アクセプターの秘密''Akuseputā no Himitsu''?) #Telephone Panic Crisis (電話パニック危機一髪''Denwa Panikku Kikiippatsu''?) #Runaway Automobile (暴走自動車''Bōsō Jidōsha''?) #Hissatsu Sword of Man's Pride! (男の意地の必殺剣! Otoko no Iji no Hissatsuken!?) #Melody of Terror (恐怖のメロディ''Kyōfu no Merodī''?) #Microwave Oven Explosion in 0 Seconds (電子レンジ爆発0秒前''Denshi Renji Bakuhatsu Zero-byō Mae''?) #Brotherly Bonds (兄弟の絆''Kyōdai no Kizuna''?) #The Fiendish Brainwashing Strategy (悪魔の洗脳作戦''Akuma no Sen'nō Sakusen''?) #Dangerous Gift (危険な贈り物''Kiken na Okurimono''?) #Pocket Money is 100,000 Yen? (おこづかいは十万円? Okozukai wa Jūmanen??) #Beware of Catburglar Matty! (怪盗マティに御用心! Kaitō Mati ni Goyōjin!?) #I Don't Like Sports and Such (スポーツなんか大嫌い''Supōtsu nanka Daikirai''?) #Manipulated Time (あやつられた時間''Ayatsurareta Jikan''?) #Crooked Target (歪んだターゲット''Yuganda Tāgetto''?) #Ippei, Shranks!? (一平、チビる!? Ippei, Chibiru!??) #Lonely Hacker (孤独なハッカー''Kodoku na Hakkā''?) #Dragon's Legend (竜の伝説''Ryū no Densetsu''?) #Sexy Policewoman SOS! (セクシー婦警SOS! Sekushī Fukei Esu Ō Esu!?) #Colors Are Disappearing From Earth?! (地球から色が消える?! Chikyū kara Iro ga Kieru?!?) #Execute! The Dream Hero (処刑!! 夢のヒーロー''Shokei!! Yume no Hīrō''?) #Resurrection! Dinosaur Emperor (復活! 恐竜帝王''Fukkatsu! Kyōryū Teiō''?) #Assassination! Underworld's Thunder (暗殺! 地獄の雷鳴''Ansatsu! Jigoku no Raimei''?) #Love! Bioflower (恋! バイオフラワー''Koi! Baio Furawā''?) #Showdown! Hero's End (First Part) (決戦! ヒーローの最期 (前編) Kessen! Hīrō no Saigo (Zenpen)?) #Showdown! Hero's End (Latter Part) (決戦! ヒーローの最期 (後編) Kessen! Hīrō no Saigo (Kōhen)?) #Astounding! Toy Revolt (驚天! オモチャの反乱''Kyōten! Omocha no Hanran''?) #Spirited Away! Yuka Has Vanished! (神かくし! ゆかが消えた!! Kamikakushi! Yuka ga Kieta!!?) #Pet Dog Bomb Project (愛犬爆弾計画''Aiken Bakudan Keikaku''?) #The Day the World Died (世界滅亡の日''Sekai Metsubō no Hi''?) #Monster Mama is a College Girl (怪獣ママは女子大生''Kaijū Mama wa Joshidaisei''?) #Attack of the Human Vacuum Cleaner (人間掃除機の襲撃! Ningen Sōjiki no Shūgeki?) #Another Takeshi (もうひとりの武史''Mō Hitori no Takeshi''?) #Bodyguard Benkei, have Arrived! (ボディガード弁慶参上! Bodīgādo Benkei Sanjō!?) #Shock! Sukeban Yuka!? (ぎくっ! スケバンゆか!? Giku! Sukeban Yuka!??) #Did It! Baby (やったぜ! ベイビィ''Yatta ze! Beibi''?) #Huh-! The Death Penalty for Papa? (えっ! パパが死刑? E! Papa ga Shikei??) #Danger Earth! (危うし地球! Ayaushi Chikyū?) #Farewell, Gridman (さらばグリッドマン''Saraba Guriddoman''?) Songs ;Opening theme * "Yume no Hero" (夢のヒーロー''Yume no Hīro''?, "Dream Hero") **Lyrics: Akira Ōtsu **Composition: Kisaburo Suzuki **Arrangement: Masaki Iwamoto **Artist: Norio Sakai ;Ending theme * "Motto Kimi o Shireba" (もっと君を知れば''Motto Kimi o Shireba''?, "If I Get to Know About You More") **Lyrics: Akira Ōtsu **Composition: Kisaburo Suzuki **Arrangement: Masaki Iwamoto **Artist: Norio Sakai ;Insert song *"Futatsu no Yūki" (ふたつの勇気?, "Two Courages") **Lyrics: Atsushi Aida **Composition & Arrangement: Osamu Totsuka **Artist: Compoid Three Cast *Naoto Sho (翔 直人''Shō Naoto''?): Masaya Obi (小尾 昌也''Obi Masaya''?) *Yuka Inoue (井上 ゆか''Inoue Yuka''?): Jun Hattori (服部 ジュン''Hattori Jun''?) *Ippei Baba (馬場 一平''Baba Ippei''?): Takeshi Sudo (須藤 丈士''Sudō Takeshi''?) *Gridman (グリッドマン''Guriddoman''?, Voice): Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光''Midorikawa Hikaru''?) *Junk (ジャンク''Janku''?, Voice): Junko Shimakata (嶋方 淳子''Shimakata Junko''?) *Daichi Sho (翔 大地''Shō Daichi''?): Masahiro Iwaoka (岩岡 真裕''Iwaoka Masahiro''?) *Kana Baba (馬場 カナ''Baba Kana''?): Kanako Nakatake (中武 佳奈子''Nakatake Kanako''?) *Soichiro Sho (翔 宗一郎''Shō Sōichirō''?): Edo Yamaguchi (エド 山口''Edo Yamaguchi''?) *Michiko Sho (翔 道子''Shō Michiko''?): Miru Hitotsuyanagi (一柳 みる''Hitotsuyanagi Miru''?) *Hideyo Inoue (井上 英世''Inoue Hideyo''?): Daisuke Ban (伴 大介''Ban Daisuke''?) (Played as Naoya Ban (伴 直弥''Ban Naoya''?)) *Yoshie Inoue (井上 良枝''Inoue Yoshie''?): Yumi Mitani (三谷 侑未''Mitani Yumi''?) *Yoshihito Inoue (井上 良仁''Inoue Yoshihito''?): Masakazu Arai (あらい 正和''Arai Masakazu''?) (Played as "新井 昌和") *Hiroshi Baba (馬場 寛司''Baba Hiroshi''?): Goro Kataoka (片岡 五郎''Kataoka Gorō''?) *Ayako Baba (馬場 彩子''Baba Ayako''?): Yuko Tsuga (津賀 有子''Tsuga Yūko''?) *Police Officer Koganemura (小金村 巡査''Koganemura Junsa''?): Shoichi Komatsu (小松 正一''Komatsu Shōichi''?) *Police Officer Amagasaki (尼崎 巡査''Amagasaki Junsa''?): Daisuke Itsumori (五森 大輔''Itsumori Daisuke''?) *Takeshi Todo (藤堂 武史''Todō Takeshi''?): Tsuyoshi Sugawara (菅原 剛''Sugawara Tsuyoshi''?) *Kahn Digifer (カーンデジファー''Kān Dejifā''?, Voice): Masaharu Sato (佐藤 正治''Satō Masaharu''?) *Narrator (ナレーター''Narētā''?): Yuji Machi (真地 勇志''Machi Yūji''?) Category:Series